Los Guardianes ocultos
by Arya Mikaelson
Summary: Mi nombre es Arya Mikaelson, soy una guardiana y bruja por parte de mi madre esta es mi historia.
1. Chapter 1

Prologo:

Siglo X

Una noche sin estrellas o luna, se escucha a lo lejos el llanto de un par de bebes, Una madre muy cansada y cinco niños dormidos en sus camas dejan el padre deja uno de los niños en su cuna y se lleva a la otra pequeña en brazos con mantas de piel muy gruesas.

-Mikael, ¿Estás seguro?... es tu hija un hombre con encapuchado habla con el padre de la niña.

-Arya Mikaelson, ese será el hombre de mi hija pero por ahora debe de estar fuera de su familia, si realmente es quien dicen ser. Debe crecer fuera de su familia. – mi esposa siempre pensó que solo sería un niño jamás pensó que serían dos.

-Mikel es hora, debo llevármela—Dijo el hombre encapuchado era alto casi media los dos metros de altura.

-Rafe, hermano. ¿Estará a salvo verdad?—Dijo Mikel mirando a su pequeña niña de grandes ojos azules.

-Tu hija tiene un gran poder, será una de las brujas más poderosas después de todo también es hija de Ester y después de todo es la pequeña sobrina de Dahlia la magia es natural en ella, Pero para hacer lo que debe no debe de tener lazos con su familia.

-Sera Melinda Warren ¿¡Quién se cuide de ella no es así!?

Rafe tomo a la niña con una de sus dagas le hizo una herida en la parte baja de su espalda, la niña estallo en llanto y Rafe dijo unas palabras en un idioma extraño y la herida se hizo un pequeño tatuaje.

-Tu hija será una de los descendientes de los guardianes ocultos.

Al decir eso… Tomo a la niña pero antes de que Rafe se la llevara el padre de la niña le entrego un collar…

Continuara


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo uno Arya** :

 **Año 2016**

Se supone que los sueños reflejan nuestros miedos más ocultos y deseos secretos; Deseos y miedos que piden a gritos nuestra atención. El sueño que resplandece el tanque real que incluso ahora, con la oscuridad un punto de caza de nuevo, Todavía hace que me pongan los pelos de punta. Estaba sentada, apoyada contra una de las paredes de las paredes del salón de clases. Esperando el último timbre para que sean las vacaciones de verano de los meses fuera de San Francisco, amaba mis padres con todo mi corazón pero este verano aria un viaje de esos viajes te cambian.

Deje que mis ojos miran por la ventana del salón y mis pensamientos bajaron y registraron mis sueños que últimamente se hacían más seguidos, los casi todas las noches.

En mi sueño estaba en un claro con mi pareja, connor, A la luz de luna y nos abrazábamos con tanta fuerza que sólo podíamos respirar. La luna llena nos iluminaba.

Entonces, las nubes cubrían la luna y todo el volvía tenebroso. Todavía abrazada a él, notaba los músculos y huesos de su cuerpo contra mí. Connor se hacía cada vez más alto y ancho. Mis dedos entrelazados en su cabello y sentía que los mechones crecen y se espesaban. Connor me besaba, pero sus labios eran más carnosos. El beso más apasionado que cualquiera que me haya dado antes. Nota que el calor me cubría de los casquillos a la cabeza y la supe cómo el deje de sentirse una vela cuando su abrazo la llama la derretía. Sabía que tenía que ser soltarme.

Poco después de las nubes, las nubes comenzaban a desvanecerse y la luz de la luna empezaba a iluminarse, solo que ella no estaba en brazos de Connor. Estaba abrazando a otra persona que no veo la cara para nada.

Pero yo estaba desesperado con las sabanas y es un completo desastre y con la sensación de que estos besos eran reales, descubran que buscan conocer a ese desconocido.

-Señorita Halliwel ... Arya - Sentí una mano en mi hombro era el profesor de Historia. -Señorita ya puede salir.

Regrese a la realidad y el maestro estaba viendo con mala cara, sin decir nada Salí del Aula y me fui a casa a hacer la maleta ya quería que fuera el dia siguiente.

Enviado el abrazo de mi mejor amiga a mis espaldas y platicamos todo el camino a casa ella sabía de mi sueño habíamos hablado de eso la ultima semana.

 **-PRINCIPIO DEL FLASH BACK-**

 _A Arya le encantaban los caballos desde siempre y la niña logró entrar a un equipo de Equitación ahí fue donde conoció a su mejor amiga Amy vandom._

 _-Somos las finalistas, ¡MUY BIEN! -Dijo una chica de cabello azul y ojos del mismo color._

 _-Todavía no me la creo. -Dijo Arya con una sonrisa._

 _-Creo que me das suerte, Amy-Dijo de nuevo Arya._

 _-En la próxima vuelta, concéntrate en que Tú y Phenix salten todos los obstáculos._

 _Las dos chicas la competencia de saltos se fueron a los vestidores a cambiarse ahí Amy la miro le sonrío._

 _-Pasando a cosas más serias, ¿de verdad te rechazaste la invitación de Connor?_

 _-¡CLARO!, Y tú sabes el Por Qué._

 _-¡Por lo del chico del sueño!-dijo Amy como una confirmación._

 _-Él es mucho más que un simple sueño._

 _-Lo sé bien Ary, Me has hablado tanto sobre el que espero conocerlo algún día, mientras esperas a tu príncipe imaginario, podrías concentrarte en Connor él es simplemente increíble._

 _-NO, ¡nunca! Él es mi gran amor y nadie más-Dijo con una sonrisa._

 _-No tienes remedio-Dijo Amy -Bueno creo que ahora puedo darte esto._

 _-¿Un regalo? ¿Para mí?-Dijo Arya Sorprendida._

 _-Es para festejar tu cumpleaños, además quería dártelo por adelantado ya que mañana estarán tus hermanos contigo y son muy celosos._

 _La niña del cabello azul le entrego un sobre de papel, que Arya recibió con una sonrisa tomando el sobre y lo abrió en el momento. Lo que había en el hizo que Arya abriera los ojos de par en par un dibujo hecho a mano, el dibujo era el muchacho del sueño los mismos ojos la misma mirada el mismo cabello._

 _-¿Cómo lo hiciste?_

 _-¿Se parece? - Pregunto su Amy._

 _\- ¡Es él! Es exactamente como mi sueño. - Arya abrazo impulsivamente a su amiga.-¡GRACIAS!_

 _-De nada Ary, Eres mi mejor amiga._

 _-Hasta la dedicatoria es Bellísima-Dijo Arya leyendo de nuevo la dedicatoria._

 _"UN DIA LO ENCONTRARAS"_

 _-Si pasara ya lo veras-Dijo Amy._

 _-Quisiera que fuera verdad, Amy._

 **-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-**

 **{Voces se escuchan en la oscuridad…**

 **-Es hora de que los GUARDIANES vayan a defender el orden de las cosas!**

 **-Seres mágicos, y esta vez la naturaleza está de parte de una pequeña bruja una adolecente que ha estado dormida por casi un milenio.**

 **-Aire, Agua, Tierra y el más peligroso de todos Fuego y después ella.**

 **Oscuridad un espacio sin suelo era agua.**

 **Se escucha un Cristal rompiéndose en miles de fragmentos. Una Arya joven de doce años sale de la esfera de cristal iluminado el lujar para darse cuenta de que esta en una playa que no identifica, el viento sopla con violencia la lluvia cae con fuerza y enojo las olas rompen con fuerza en la orilla.**

 **Arya desnuda en la oscuridad y la voz de un hombre joven no deja de repetir el nombre de la pequeña niña: Arya… Arya….ARYA. La niña corre para esconderse, en eso el color rojo como el rubí una ola enorme amenaza en devorar a la niña. Un grito se escucha en la oscuridad agudo como el de una niña.**

 **¡Arya búscame!, TIA….}**

Desperté con el grito en mi cabeza dándome vueltas. Tuve que abrir la ventana y empapada de sudor no supe el por qué, pero me senté un rato en la ventana para que el aire fresco me refrescara mi cuerpo.

Amaba a mi familia a las Halliwel pero tenía la necesidad de buscar a mi familia biológica no recordaba mucho de mi pasado y eso me estaba empezando a molestar, sabía que tenía magia ya que cuando me alteraba o asustaba las cosas se movían.

Incluso los primeros meses con las Halliwel eran muy confusos para mí y más por el lugar en donde se había encontrado en el panteón de la familia Halliwel.

Cerré los ojos y relate unas palabras que había visto en el libro de las sombras, el mismo hechizó que encontró a Paige, hace tiempo.

- **(De sangre a la sangre, te invoco. De Sangre a la Sangre regresa a mi…)**

No sentía nada volví a sentirme cansada después de todo eran las cuatro de la madrugada y en unas horas tendría que tomar un avión a Nueva Orleans.

Eran las cuatro de la tarde cuando el avión despego de San francisco, Estaba del lado de la ventana, escuchaba la voz de Amy como de otras dos amigas hablando, La mente vago a la última charla que tuve con Piper con mi madre.

-Hija, ¿Que tienes? Estas muy callada y tú no eres así! – Una mujer de largo cabello café y ojos del mismo color se acerca a su hija adoptiva.

Mi madre no me tuvo que ver mucho para saber lo que estaba pensando ya lo habíamos hablado mucho.

-¡Quiero saber quién soy! Y ¿Por qué? me dejaron ¿Qué fue lo que paso? – Dije eso apretando una taza con chocolate caliente!

-Hija, ¡mírame! - Me dijo eso quitándome la taza ahora vacía—Sabes que nosotros somos tu familia y te queremos tu sabes que ¡sí!, creo que sera conveniente este viaje para ti con tus amigos te ayudara a distraerte y alejarte un rato de la magia.

-Si eso creo dije forzando una sonrisa - Y por alguna razón no le conté del sueño que había tenido anoche.

Continuara ...


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo II: NUEVA ORLEANS**

Nuestra llegada a nueva Orleans no salió del todo según lo planeado. Recuerdo que aterrizamos a la hora del crepúsculo, porque las farolas se estaban encendiendo con una luz color ámbar.

Selene había sido la encargada de conseguir el hotel y no dijo nada hasta que llegamos al edificio y con la novedad de que no teníamos cuarto, por suerte Bethany tenía unos primos muy cerca del hotel así que decidimos caminar a la casa, Beth iba hacer la encargada de enseñarnos la ciudad,

Nos quedamos a cenar en una cafetería cerca del barrio francés tuvimos que atravesar por un parque, había mucha gente pintando puestos de artesanías.

Saque mi cámara y no pude evitar tomar unas fotos el lujar me gustaba en eso escuche una pequeña voz muy familiar.

-Papá vamos por una nieve de chocolate vamos te ganare. – Cuando la pequeña niña de nomas de ocho años pasó a mi lado no pude dejar de mirarla. Y más cuando vi a su padre un hombre alto de ojos azules y cabello castaño claro rizado con pantalones informales y playera de color negro. La pareja de padre e hija me hipnotizo no podía dejar de verlos volví a sacar mi cámara saque una foto. El joven lo noto pero no me dijo nada solo me miro y regreso a su hija.

-Arya, estás loca pudo enojarse, ¿por qué? ¿Lo hiciste? – No dije nada solo me gire, y camine a la cafetería.

Después de un rato nos retiramos a la casa del primo de Bethany. No esperábamos la bienvenida del primo de Beth era obvio que era un muchacho muy serio, Tenia pareja Ivy. Por su puesto que nos recibió eran familia pero no esperábamos el sermón que le tenía preparado a mi pobre amiga.

-No me digas que no tenían tiempo para preparar todos los arreglos para sus vacaciones, Beth tuviste suerte de que estuviéramos en casa y si no ¿hubiera sido así?

\- Gabriel pero no fue así, ¿sabes? – Le digo indignada y molesta por el sermón, nosotras estábamos abajo en la salita de la entrada de la casa escuchando los gritos del primo de Bethany. Después de un rato bajaron, Evy nos enseñaría en donde nos quedaríamos la casa no era muy grande solo tenía 3 habitaciones medianas sin baños. A sí que nomás nos quedaríamos una noche en esa casa.

Eran las tres de la tarde del día siguiente ya teníamos un hotel por fin nada del otro mundo después de todo solo lo estaríamos ahí en la noche nos dividimos en dos habitación y cada uno tenía dos camas gemelas y un baño completo con tina tenía su propia cocineta con todo incluido y una tele.

Cuando por fin terminados de ponernos cómodas salimos a caminar y por algo de comer el barrio era hermoso. Amy, Bethany se sentaron juntas y yo me sentaría con Selene pero donde estaba esa mujer pelirroja alocada.

-Chicas les debo una disculpa y quiero enmendar lo que hice en verdad lo siento. –La chica se encogió de hombros con ojos de cachorro en verdad lo estaba pasando mal. –Me Sentido culpable desde ayer a sí que conseguí un hermoso Tour por diez lugares representativos de la ciudad veremos cementerios, casas embrujadas y vamos a ir a los mejores viñedos de la ciudad, comeremos de lo mejor mañana a las 9 am. Dijo con una sonrisa y nos pasó el tríptico.

\- Esto es genial - Dije de corazón y la abrase.

— Entonces hoy hay que ir a los antros y divertirnos un poco. —Dijo Amy.

-Sí, vamos total ¿qué puede pasar?

El resto de la tarde, no salimos del hotel nos quedamos en la pequeña alberca del lugar, yo me fui más temprano a la habitación medio algo de sueño así que me fui a dormir para aguantar bien la noche.

 _Profecía de la Guardiana Universal_

 **{Un día llegara la elegida, descendiente de magia y de demonios.**

 **Tendrá oscuro el cabello,**

 **Alas y escamas en la piel,**

 **Un aullido en la garganta**

 **Y la muerte en la retina cabalgara el sol**

 **Y blandirá la luna}**

La joven despertó con un brinco y cuando lo hizo ya estaba oscuras así que se cambió y se arregló mientras lo hacía no dejaba de pensar en esas palabras y tomo su cuaderno las escribió.

Cuando por fin las cuatro estuvieron listas las cuatro bajaron y salieron rumbo al centro de la ciudad.

-Selene,- Dijo Beth –Como diablos vamos a meternos a los antros si todas somos menores de edad no te preocupes conseguí esto. Cuatro hermosas, credenciales falsas. – Las cuatro se miraron entre sí con una sonrisa en su rostros y la que más se negó pero al final termino por aceptar fue Bethany.

-Valla esta hermosa Selene.

La chica miro al desconocido y sonrió de inmediato lo saludo el chico e hizo lo mismo con las demás jóvenes.

-Bien y ¿Adónde nos llevaras? Deméter.

El chico sonrió y a pesar de que se veía atractivo y buen chico, Arya no se lo parecido tanto no dijo nada en el momento y dejo que las cosas siguieran su curso. -No te preocupes las llevare a un lugar para que se diviertan mucho…

Caminamos un largo rato por las aceras de la cuidad hasta que escuchamos música y mucho escándalo. Deméter nos guio hasta un Antro (club) con fachada de mala muerte pero a un a si lo seguimos en cuanto llegamos un hombre grandote y robusto esperaba en la puerta.

-¿Qué creen? ¿Qué hacen?

Selene se adelantó y entrego la credencial falsa al hombre pero no funciono.

-Tranquilo hombre ellas son nuestras invitada además están suculentas.

-Dementer te meterás en problemas con Marcel tu sabes lo que opina de las niñas en su antro y estas no deben de tener más de 17.

-Cállate, ese no me da miedo.

-¡Si tú lo dices! – Nos miró y Nos dejó pasar, pero ¿porque tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto? Fuimos a una mesa cerca de la barra pero como no podíamos comprar nada porque nuestra edad fue demasiado obvia le pedimos a Deméter que nos hiciera el favor de comprar las bebidas.

Estuvimos bailando por horas eran ya las 3:00 a.m. de la mañana me di cuenta que el alcohol estaba siendo efecto en todas incluyéndome, pero estaba feliz a pesar de todo me di cuenta de que alguien nos miraba desde un balcón.

Deje de bailar y lo mire directamente a los ojos era el mismo hombre que estaba con la niña en la plaza, en eso sentí una mano en mi hombro y un hombre desconocido agarro mi cabeza y me miro directamente a los ojos.

-No, te dolerá cállate y no digas nada. —Se me acerco y lo que paso me sorprendió su rostro se volvió fierro como el de un animal, de su boca sus colmillos se hicieron más grandes estaba dispuesto a morderme. Por la impresión no me moví, pero ni loca me quedaría quieta o callada.

Comencé a debatirme a pelear en eso el mismo hombre que había visto en la plaza arrojo al tipo por los aires, busque a mis amigas pero estaban en brazos de otras bestias.

El tipo se dio cuanta e hizo lo mismo con los otros tres que estaban que estaban atacando a mis amigas. El tipo agarro a cada una de mis amigas he hizo lo mismo que aquel sujeto había intentado hacerme.

-Lárguense de aquí, no recordaran nada de esta noche, se quedaron en el hotel tranquilas viendo unas películas.

-Marcel creí que esto no lo hacían con unas niñas.

-Klaus, algo debió de pasar por que es verdad con unas niñas gamas lo haríamos y ellas no deben de pasar los 18 años.

Un Tipo moreno y calvo apareció en la escena y fue directamente a Deméter.

-Demeter, Demeter que aremos contigo te dije que había reglas y no me hiciste caso, bueno todo tiene consecuencias - Y sin decir nada le corto la cabeza.

Yo estaba en estado de shock no dejaba de temblar y me había refugiado en una esquina detrás de unas mesas me di cuenta de que a mi lado estaba otro hombre con traje negro y cabello negro evitando que saliera corriendo y valla que quería salir de ahí pero ¿por qué me retenían y no me hacían lo mismo que mis amigas.

-Klaus a que sacar de aquí a la niña, llevémosla con Freya es una bruja y por eso que la hipnosis no funciona con ella, quizás freya pueda hacer algo.

Cuando dijo eso reaccione mal e hice algo que nunca había hecho antes...

-no, Noooo—Grite con fuerza y sin previo aviso las antorchas que estaban decorando el lugar se encendieron haciendo una gran bola de fuego. No sabía cómo lo había hecho pero por instinto Salí corriendo.

Pero no llegue muy legos, cuando estaba por llegar a la salida sentí unas manos en mi cuerpo era el tal Klaus.

-Valla,valla estas llena de sorpresas pequeña -En eso me golpeo en el estómago y no recuerdo nada más.

Desperté y estaba en una cama, trate de quitarme las cadenas en vano. Escuchaba como discutían a fuera del cuarto en donde estaba. Me percaté de la misma niña que había visto en la plaza estaba ahí a un lado de la cama, mirándome.

-No lo lograras esas cadenas son de mi papá y no lograras quitártelas. – La mire a los ojos y me senté en la cama.

-¿Quién es tu padre? ¿Quién eres tú? – la niña se pero con ojos brillosos de orgullo me respondió.

No me había dado cuenta de que su padre estaba en el umbral de la puerta viendo la escena en silencio,

-Yo soy Hope una bruja Mikaelson y mi padre es Nicklaus.

Levante la ceja, que chica más confiada en verdad su familia era importante para ella pero ¿Por qué? Y ¿Que tenían de especial?

-Mi papá es el Vampiro más poderoso que hay al igual que mis tíos. –cuando dije eso me levante esto tenía que ser una broma, sabia por experiencia que los demonios existían pero los vampiros pensé que eran puro cuánto. En eso escuche pasos en la puerta.

Los dos hombres que habían estado en el antro estaban ahí pero También una mujer morena de cabello café oscuro y ojos marrones también, una muchacha rubia de ojos azules con un colgante azul y más atrás otra mujer de ojos azules y cabello rubio me recordó a una Barbie.

-Bueno mi hija ya te dijo quiénes somos o por lo menos una parte—dijo eso ultimo con una media sonrisa. —Ahora pequeña ¿quién eres tú?

No dije nada Trate de usar mis poderes pero fue imposible ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando? –La mujer de morena se llevó a la niña del lugar.

-Hope dejemos que tu padre y tus tios se encarguen de esto vamos a comer algo.

Continuara…

Por favor dejen comentarios…


End file.
